Many individuals attempt to exercise at home out of convenient or necessity. They may hire a highly skilled personal trainer with the knowledge and expertise to craft a workout routine specifically tailored to the individual's needs. These individuals have the option of purchasing large bulky equipment that claims to work every aspect of the user's body and provides various and diverse exercise routines. The problem with this equipment is that it is bulky, expensive, and doesn't work all elements of the body.
Alternatively, the personal trainer may have to haul and unload numerous weights, bands, balls, and the like to residence of their client for a workout session. There is a need for a device that is compact, easy to use, and works the essential aspects of a user's body. The present invention is compact, mobile, relatively inexpensive, and works all aspects of the body.